It is well known by anyone who has ever done any ice fishing that it is a big problem in trying to keep the hands and fingers warm while the fisherman is out on the ice where the cold wind is free from obstructions so to blow hard. In such weather, it becomes particularly difficult to bait a hook without ones fingers becoming numbed by the cold air.